


Little Prince

by CasBruell



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sweet Talk, Very Slight Drinking, Xander is the King of Nohr, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasBruell/pseuds/CasBruell
Summary: In which Xander is the King of Nohr and Corrin is a Hoshidian prince who came to visit for a Ball.Or..."Your majesty," I greeted politely, "you sent for me?""Yes, my dear boy." He waved the servant off and the door was closed, leaving us alone in the room together."Come, Don Corrin. Take a glass of wine with me."





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> No plot; I just wrote this because I'm getting over a bad cold and wanted to write something steamy. So this is just the two drinking wine and getting frisky. Thank you.

_"His majesty bids you to attend him... if you are not too tired."_

I pondered the maid's words as she lead me away from my room. I was a little tired because of the late hour, I had just changed into my nightclothes before she arrived to bring me to His majesty. I wondered if the King of Nohr wanted to speak to me about giving him the rose at the ball that evening. His siblings and mine were certainly displeased, and I was nearly certain that he was to lecture and shame me for the exchange.

My fluffy cream locks were disheveled and stuck out in some places, refusing to cooperate with me as I attempted to smooth them back down. My clothes weren't all too neat either; I hurried to dress myself out of fear that the king would be upset if I was late. My collar was buttoned wrong and my tie was crooked.

Soon we neared the King's quarters and I was let into the room. What I saw made my cheeks heat and heart skip a few beats.

His majesty was standing before the crackling fireplace, a goblet of wine in hand and facing the warm flames. He was not in his royal garments, instead a plain robe that made a spectacle of his chiseled figure. I wondered, and decided, that he must have planned to make this first impression. And he succeeded. His lack of facial hair defined his killer jawline and youth touched nicely onto his body since he had a while to tone himself into the most attractive man I had ever laid eyes on.

He smiled with more heat than the fire and turned to face me, the robe ending at his knees so I could see his shapely calves. Underneath the robe was no shirt but soft looking undershorts, obviously imported from the western lands at a high cost.

My lips became dry, but I used my tongue to wet them and cleared my throat, bowing deeply to his highness in respect.

"Your majesty," I greeted politely, "you sent for me?"

"Yes, my dear boy." He waved the servant off and the door was closed, leaving us alone in the room together.

"Come, Don Corrin. Take a glass of wine with me."

I took the goblet from him and he sat me down on the most comfortable of sofas before sliding close beside me. Our legs touched and I felt a little self-conscious, but at the same time simply bashful at the romantic gestures. He parked his arm around the back of the couch to get even closer to me but puffed his chest out, face turned forward to appear more masculine and dominant. Not that I was complaining.

I sipped the most delicious of wines and listened as His majesty spoke about this and that, entrainment for the court, mostly- until the topic swapped to my skills with a lance.

We had attended a tourney together a short while ago, one of which I participated in during the Wizard's Joust. His highness was at my side and tied the kingdom's colors of ribbons to my staff as a token of his faith in my skill. I went on to win the joust and secured the King's impressions.

"His majesty is too kind," I replied shyly but with a smile.

He took that chance to issue a precise strike of his own; he laid his unoccupied arm around my shoulders and rubbed his thumb there gently. My heart leaped again as it began to beat like the drum of a marching band. He cast a seductive look down on me and our eyes locked- my hazel into his chocolate brown.

"Call me Xander, my dear boy," he murmured in my ear lustily, "we are closer than the common peasant and monarch."

Something about his dominating tone made me tremble inside.

"Of course, Xander," I said rightfully.

There was silence between us for a moment as he stared into my eyes as if searching for something or simply admiring the hues of brownish red. When he found it he leaned in and cupped my cheek with his large and strong hand, gently, as his lips neared mine. But I flinched and he instead pecked my forehead softly.

"Are you afraid of us, darling?" He questioned, arm moving down my waist to pull me against him.

"No sir," I said quickly, "you are not intimidating to me."

But that was a lie.

I was, in truth, intimidated by the king of Nohr. Not that he'd hurt me but that he had all the wealth and power you could imagine. This was the man that arranged certain outlaws to be executed, others to sacrifice their land and money to the crown for disobedience, the man that could sway one's reputation into a downward spiral or an upward one with the flick of a hand. The man that ruled our land with an iron fist. Our King, for Naga's sake.

It was a lie, and he knew it.

I realized he caught my bluff when he studied me again, this time with two hands on my face so I couldn't turn away. His own carried careful evaluation, intent flicks of the eyes and blank of feeling.

But he found it.

"...You are." He stated. It was not a question, simply a fact.

"N-no sir, I swear-"

"Do not deceive me," He said firmly yet not too much so.

The silence between us was thick enough to jab his magical sword through and blast the powers of the darkest elements until all that reminded was shattered bits.

"...His majesty is slightly intimidating." I admitted meekly.

Another moment of quiet, then he cleared his throat to break the silence and took my chin in two strong fingers. He leaned close again and pressed his lips to mine.

I was in shock as the man began to kiss me. He gave soft and skilled movements of his lips, massaging mine. My mind told me to push him away, to struggle and run and not look back. But the way he gently rubbed my sides caused me to melt, eyes closing, and I returned the kiss.

His majesty was, in short, a very wonderful kisser.

I found myself losing track of where we were or what was happening. All I wanted was more. I moaned into the kiss at one point and he took that as an invitation to lick across my lips, gaining access when I parted them for him. His tongue explored the warm heat of my mouth, as if it had a mind of its own. I put my arms around the king's neck to bring myself even closer.

The kiss broke after a few minutes for a small breather. He kept holding my face and smiled again at me.

"Corrin De' Valla... I would never trifle with you. Surely you must see that. I only wish to honor you, and I have felt such a way ever since I removed your mask and first saw your beautiful face. Please, be my lover. I will never look at another, you will be my only. Please, give yourself to me." He said all of this with the passion of the crackling fire.

"Be mine, Corrin." He finished.

I barely had time to process the king's words before I kissed him again. "Yes, Xander. I'm yours." I moaned against his lips.

That was enough for him and he kissed back, pulling me even closer so our chests were together. His tongue delved deeper into my mouth and he bit down on my lip, tugging it gently before letting it go. I groaned, running my fingers through his blonde hair. I was inexperienced with kissing, this happened to be my first. Don Niles had attempted to kiss me at the ball, but His majesty swept me away before he could in the form of asking me to dance.

I tried to mimic him, I moved my smaller tongue around his and traced the roof of his mouth before dipping it underneath his lip and experimenting. I closed my lips around his lower one and sucked on it. He chuckled lowly and broke the kiss.

"My little prince.." he cooed.

I moaned in response. My body was heating with a strange foreign emotion and causing my mind to fog.

He stood up from the couch and took both of my hands, drawing me into his bedroom.

Once inside he took me to the huge fancy bed. He laid me down with my head on a fluffy, expensive pillow, climbing on top of me. He studied me for a few moments.

I was breathing a smidge deeply from my first makeout session, cheeks and ears a flushed crimson shade. My eyes were full of mixed emotions, mostly unknown lust.

He smiled at his handiwork and bent down, kissing me again but more roughly. I struggled to keep up as it became deeper and deeper. Soon he had me panting for breath, lips stinging slightly and saliva at the corner of my mouth. His hands held my flat hips as we broke for air.

"I'll make you feel so, so good, little prince..." He whispered in my pointy ear. His tone made me hum back.

"Mm.. Xander.." I murmured and wondered if he had the "daddy kink" that Don Silas had told me about.

He moved down to my neck and pressed kisses there, licking and sucking my skin with small smooching sounds. I moaned from feeling the alien pleasure, my body sensitive due to it being my first time someone touched me. He nibbled slightly and sucked a hickey into my neck. Then another, and another and another. Soon my throat was like yet another land that had been claimed by the crown.

He unbuttoned my shirt and opened it, slipping it down to my elbows. He went straight for my pink nipples and licked one as he gently tweaked the other. I moaned again from the blossom of pleasure in my chest, my fingers playing with his hair. He swirled his tongue around my nub and lapped it before his mouth closed around it. His tongue flicked and pushed my nipple about, getting it wet and warm before lifting off and blowing on it.

A chill ran up my spine and my nipple became erect. He went back to sucking my sensitive bud. His fingers rolled and tugged the other.

"Ah... Xander..." I breathed out, chuckling a little at the tone of my voice.

"You're all mine." He replied possessively.

I blushed more and wondered if he called all his lovers that. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pleasure when he bit down on my nipple. My back arched slightly and I seethed. He resumed to nibble and tug with his pearly teeth, groaning and sending vibrations through my chest. He swapped and paid the same attention to my opposite nub.

He did this for a few minutes as his hands trailed up and down my sides. I felt my mind totally clouding, judgment and common sense going out the window. All I could focus on was the pleasure and wanting more of it. I had just come into age and only spent a few days in the capitol, but here I was. Underneath His majesty, the most powerful and wealthy man in the country.

 

Xander removed my shirt entirely and dropped it on the floor, moving down my body to kiss and lick every rib. I suppressed little noises since it tickled. Then his hand landed on my crotch. I was surprised and looked down. He cupped and palmed me gently, feeling my flaccidness. I was embarrassed, but also did not want this to stop. So I moaned softly to let him know I was okay with what he was doing to me.

 

With that, he untied my trousers and slipped his hand over my undershorts. His touch being more direct caused a small twinge of pleasure to run up my spine. I felt a smile on my lips, becoming rather giddy at the thought of belonging to such a powerful of a man. Foreign emotions and sensations drove my mind out of the innocent gutter and I pictured what would come next. I had an education on intimate relationships, provided by my schooling and my eldest brother Ryoma going into much further detail with "the talk" when I was thirteen. The information faded into my long-term memory until His majesty brought it back to my front. 

 

I liked the feeling of him touching my sex, so I shifted my hips a little to get some friction. Curiosity overtook me.

 

He chuckled, amused by my eagerness and moved further down my body. His lips now placed ticklish kisses on my soft naval and circled my belly button. His hot breath made me shudder with bliss, then I felt my trousers being tugged off entirely. A cold breeze washed over my undershorts, but it was quickly replaced by a hot tongue, trailing easy lines up and around the fabric _._

_This_ was certainly a new feeling. Pleasure, straight pleasure.

 

_"Oh..."_ I groaned out, "yes..."

 

"Just relax, my dear," Xander told me, "let us take care of you."

 

How could I relax? My back arched when his tongue applied more delicious pressure to my clothed phallus. His held my hips to keep me down and resumed to get a little taste of me before he would receive the main course. It felt wonderful, warm and tingly almost. It was hard to describe since I hadn't felt physical pleasure before. Being the third youngest to a clutch of siblings did not offer me a window of opportunity to explore my own body. My time was always occupied in helping out my parents with their whining toddler, Sakura, and my training. Not to mention my sister Hinoka hanging off of me like a sloth. I was lucky to have time to study magery.

 

I blushed again when he pulled off my last article of clothing, leaving me nude. I went to cover myself instinctively, but he caught my wrists and put them down at my sides. I gripped the sheets, heart pounding. 

 

Then I felt it. His tongue, now stroking my private area directly. That felt even better and I squirmed slightly, my body feeling hot and my skin flushed red. He wrapped his hand around my average girth and pumped me, up and down while his tongue went to work wetting every inch of me. His talented mouth licked here, kissed there and swirled around the tip of my phallus, and I was a puddle of goo, helpless to resist this man's skill.

 

When his lips closed around my tip and a wet heat engulfed my sex, I gasped in bliss. My fingers found his hair again and resumed to tangle in the blonde curls, trying to bite back moans because they sounded strange to my ears. His majesty stroked me while he sucked at the top of it, gradually moving down and taking more of me between his lips. At one point he hummed around me and it sent vibrations straight into my core. A knot formed in my stomach.

 

Soon, before I could process it, he had moved his mouth to the base of my sex and halted there a moment, breathing through his nose and coming up slowly. A bead of liquid was spilled over the edge of my penis when he drew away. My member was now at full attention, hard and tingling. 

 

"Are you alright, my dear?" Xander asked me, straddled over my waist while he undid his robe. I gaped at his muscles and my penis twitched, wanting more attention.

 

"Hah... Yes." I replied with a nervous grin, "That felt wonderful."

 

He chuckled, "We aren't finished yet, dear prince."

 

With that, he shed the robe and asked me to spread my legs. I laid back and did as told, knees separated on the bed. He reached for something at the nightstand and squeezed some oil into his fingers. I was confused, knowing little to nothing about homosexual intercourse. I asked no questions, however.

 

He moved back over me and parted my legs more with his clean hand. I felt him squeeze my buttock as he did, massaging my rightmost cheek softly. He bent down and kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to return it. When the kiss broke a moment later, he warmly looked down on me and smiled.

 

"This is going to hurt a little, but try to relax. It will get better. I won't hurt you, my little prince." He spoke.

 

I was still uncertain of what he meant but nodded to show I trusted him. He ran a lubricated finger down the crevice of my backside, then I felt the digit begin to rub my entrance. I was startled at that and looked down quickly, but his lips came back to mine and he distracted me while the finger oiled my outer ring. I realized what was about to happen and I panicked a bit about how it would most likely hurt more than _"just a little'._

 

I winced when the digit pushed inside my body. It was slow and gentle, but uncomfortable. I squirmed slightly again, my anal walls instinctively trying to rid my body of the foreign object. He murmured in my ear to relax, that it would be better soon, and I breathed out as I allowed my muscles to become more lax and my body to sink into his touch. He moved his digit in and out, deeper each time until he was past the knuckle. He was looking for something, I realized. But what, was the question. Within a minute he had worked a second finger inside me, scissoring them to stretch my walls. It burned but made the introduction to his third digit easier.

 

I began to think that little pain is what he meant by " _better_ " until he found what he was looking for.

 

I gasped out as a rush of pleasure ran through my body when he jabbed my prostate. " _Oh god,"_ I thought. I muttered those same words and begged once for him to do it again. He did and built a speed, working those fingers inside me to find that spot before drawing out and repeating. It felt incredible, amazing, even. My penis began to ache with neglect so he used his free hand to pump me again. The stimulation was overwhelming. 

 

I felt a stirring in my testicles, and I anticipated my upcoming release. I moaned loudly to His majesty, trying to warn him before I lost control and painted his abdominal muscles white. The high lasted a few seconds before the aftershock set in, causing my deep breathing and quiet vocals.

 

Xander looked down at his dirtied abdomen and swiped his finger through the white substance, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it off in a swift motion. He grinned and removed his own undershorts. I could see the muscle of his thighs and chiseled hips, as well as the size of his manhood. His majesty was thick and long, it made me uneasy about the probable pain of the stretch.

 

He moved back over me, kissing my sweaty forehead while he used one hand to position himself. He was already hard and I was deemed prepared.

 

"Just relax, my love," he cooed soothingly, "if you want me to stop, just say so."

 

"...Y-yeah..." I breathed, eyes fixated on his.

 

With no further discussion, he applied a bit more oil and moved his hips forward. I felt the pressure on my entrance and shut my eyes when he breeched my ring, the head of his member now inside me. He groaned in my ear and I whimpered in pain. He kept kissing my face and reassuring me, pushing his phallus into my body a few inches at a time. Soon he was buried in my passage, the hot anal walls squeezing and relaxing around him.

 

He halted there for a moment, allowing me to adjust. It took a few minutes but I soon grew used to the alien sensations. After me felt me relax and nod my head he pulled back, thrusting back inside at a gentle and slow pace. I seethed and he moaned, muttering that I was tight and felt good around his big member. Though he used a less innocent word. I blushed at his language, but it turned me on again and my own "cock" began to stir back to life.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

 

"It hurts... but I'm fine," I nodded again, my face nuzzled into his neck and my arms still hooked around his shoulders.

 

Xander licked and sucked my neck while his hips ground inside me, trying to find that special spot again so that I could enjoy this too. My eyes watered when he struck it and I cried out in pleasure. He took this as an invitation to gain speed, his hands on my thighs and holding them apart. My prostate was hit on every other thrust if not a few between. I panted and moaned, becoming wanton as the feelings built in my core.

 

"Ah... Xander... m-more..." I begged, "please... more..."

 

He laughed and rumbled when I clenched around him. I suppose he liked it, so I did it again. And again. And again.

 

His majesty built more speed and at this point was pistoning my body at a moderate pace. It felt... well, _so good._ I anticipated many more nights like this to come, and it gave me a buzz to think about it while I was being ravaged by the king of Nohr. I leaned my head back and seethed again, my lips feeling a bit sore and my cock straining with neglect. He moved one hand to my face and smoothed my hair away from my eyes. My forehead was sweaty.

 

"Yeah... you feel so good." Xander moaned.

 

"Ah... Faster!" I cried out when he tumbled into my sweet spot again.

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Moving both hands back to my hips he slammed inside my canal at twice the pace. The stimulation to my prostate was too much and I felt my second orgasm building in my testicles. He was so deep inside me, I felt like I was going crazy.

 

He kept moaning in my ear and whispering dirty little nothings to me, turning me on more and bringing my climax closer. He dug his nails into my hips, the slight pain swirling in my brain and carrying me even closer to my finish line.

 

After a handful of bruising thrusts I was thrown over the edge. I cried out the king's name and came hard, my second orgasm crashing over me and drowning me in the high. I clenched down on him when I ejaculated, and the extra force caused Xander to reach his end as well and he gave one last harsh thrust, bottoming out deep inside me and hissing as a liquid heat began to spill in my body and fill me up.

 

I could feel my high deplete, followed by a heavy exhaustion. Xander collapsed to his side with my body clutched close, his member still buried deep. Most likely to plug me and keep his seed from leaking out. I found myself too tired to protest, however, and easily fell into a deep, sated sleep in his arms.

 

The last thing I heard before everything faded away was the king of Nohr purring for me to have a nice sleep.


End file.
